During the development course of packet data, a Packet Switched (PS) network includes a Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) EDGE Radio Access Network (GERAN) and a Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN), and a core network includes a Serving General Packet Radio Service (GPRS) Support Node (SGSN) and a Gateway GPRS Support Node (GGSN). The SGSN, which is a service support point for a GERAN User Equipment (UE) and a UTRAN UE to access an Evolved Packet Core (EPC) network, is responsible for the location updating, paging management, bearer management and other functions of the UE; while the GGSN supports the edge routing function of the GPRS network, namely, the GGSN is responsible for routing forwarding of data of the GPRS network, and further protects the integrity of the data of the GPRS network via a firewall and a filtering function. The GGSN further has a charging function.
In order to remain the strong competitiveness of the 3rd Generation (3G) mobile communication system in the field of mobile communications, it is necessary to improve its network performance and reduce the network construction and operation costs. Therefore, a standard working group of the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) is now dedicated to study the next generation evolution of a core network system, i.e., an EPC network, in order to provide the UE with a higher transmission rate and a shorter transmission delay. The EPC system supports the access of an Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (E-UTRAN), and supports the access of a non-3GPP access network, for example, a Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN), such as Wireless Fidelity (WiFi).
FIG. 1 is a diagram showing the system architecture of an Evolved Packet System (EPS) in the related art. As shown in FIG. 1, the EPS consists of an access network and an EPC network. The access network may be an E-UTRAN or the like. The EPC network includes a Mobility Management Entity (MME), a Serving Gateway (S-GW), a Packet Data Network Gateway (P-GW), a Home Subscriber Server (HSS), a 3GPP Authentication, Authorization and Accounting (3GPP AAA) server, a Policy and Charging Rules Function (PCRF) and other support nodes.
The MME is responsible for mobility management, signalling processing of a non-access-stratum, management of user contexts, and other works related to a control plane. The S-GW, which is an access gateway device connected with the E-UTRAN, forwards data between the E-UTRAN and the P-GW, and is responsible for caching paging waiting data. The P-GW, which is a border gateway between a 3GPP EPS and a Packet Data Network (PDN), is responsible for accessing a UE to the PDN and forwarding data between the EPS and the PDN. Furthermore, the existing P-GW can further support the access of a conventional PSN, namely, the P-GW has the function of the GGSN. The PCRF, which is a PCRF entity, is connected with an operator Internet Protocol (IP) service network through a receiving interface Rx and acquires service information. In addition, the PCRF is further connected with a gateway device in the network through a Gx/Gxa/Gxc interface and is responsible for initiating the establishment of an IP bearer, ensuring the Quality of Service (QoS) of service data and controlling charging.
The EPS also supports the access of UE via other non-3GPP systems besides the E-UTRAN. The access of the non-3GPP systems is implemented through an S2a/b/c interface, and the P-GW serves as a data anchor point for the access of a 3GPP system and a non-3GPP system. In the system architecture of the EPS, the non-3GPP system is divided into a trusted non-3GPP IP access network and a non-trusted non-3GPP IP access network. The trusted non-3GPP IP access network can be connected with the P-GW directly through the S2a interface, while the non-trusted non-3GPP IP access network needs to be connected with the P-GW through an Evolved Packet Data Gateway (ePDG) and an interface between the ePDG and the P-GW is the interface S2b. The interface S2c, which is an interface between the UE and the P-GW, provides control and mobility management through a Mobile IPv6 Support for Dual Stack Hosts and Routers (DSMIPv6) protocol.
Existing wireless access network users access a fixed access network through a wireless access point and then access an external network server to implement the corresponding data services. The fixed access adopts a fixed optical fiber/coaxial cable and other technologies to complete a backhaul network and to implement a network transmission function. The authentication for a wireless access user is controlled at the wireless access point, which controls the access of the wireless access user specifically by setting a password. A network operator cannot control the access a user at a the wireless access point deployed by the user, namely, the network cannot identify the corresponding users so as to fail to charge the user; Furthermore, the operator can acquire a verification password and a user name via other mobile devices instead of directly verifying and authenticating the access user.
Therefore, all existing backhaul networks adopt a fixed technological network optical fiber to lay a fixed network, which has a high requirement on the geography and is very difficult in laying. Both the existing 3G network and the existing Long Term Evolution (LTE) network belong to a high broadband network and can provide the same services as those provided by the fixed network, but there is still no related technologies for a mobile operator network to directly authenticate an access user in such scenario.